


A Brewed Awakening

by killiandamnjones



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, Cafe AU, F/M, False Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killiandamnjones/pseuds/killiandamnjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under a new curse, Emma and Killian live completely different lives with no knowledge of their past selves. Emma runs a bustling cafe and when she hires Killian for help, she realizes she may be falling for him. She pushes him away to protect herself, but how will their relationship stand up to the curse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Espresso Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is a new fic that I've been writing for over a year now. It is completed so you don't have to worry about me never finishing it. There is no specific timeline for this as to where it fits in with the show, but the curse is the same one used in the beginning of the show where everyone had different identities. I hope you enjoy!

The tingling of a bell notified Emma to the front door of the café opening.

“Sorry, we’re closed-“ Emma started, mentally kicking herself for not locking the door as soon as it hit 5 o’clock.

She turned around, her breath catching when she saw a taller guy in a leather jacket and dark pants. Emma’s interest piqued, considering offering him a cup of coffee purely because he was so attractive. At least he looked slightly embarrassed for barging in after closing time.

He tousled his black hair and smiled shyly. “Sorry, I know, but I noticed that ‘help wanted’ sign in the window.” He said, stepping closer and slipping his hands into his pockets.  
“And I’ve been looking everywhere for a job.”

Emma bit her lip, looking him up and down. He looked respectable enough, and Lord knows she could use some eye candy around here. 

“Well, I’m Emma.” She said, reaching her hand out.

“Killian.” He replied, closing the distance between them with a firm handshake.

Emma nodded, turning to the back wall where the desk with a register sat. She shuffled some papers around and presented Killian with an application form.

“You can fill it in here if you want.” She said, gesturing to the empty tables. “After all, we are closed.” She teased.

Killian chuckled, grabbing a pen and sitting down at a table. “Thank you for the consideration.”

Emma cocked her head at his accent. “Where are you from?” She asked, turning back to the table she was cleaning.

“I’m from Storybrooke, but my parents were from Ireland.” He replied, swiftly writing down his contact information and previous job history as if he had filled out a million applications.

Emma nodded to herself. Honestly, she had been looking for another girl to work as a waitress, but she supposed this Killian would do for now. He was insanely attractive, though, but she was determined to play it cool.

“You work here alone?” Killian asked, flipping the paper over and starting on the back.

“Yep,” Emma sighed, looking around at the small shop. It only had five tables, the sixth was broken in the back. “I don’t even remember when I started working here, it feels like forever ago. I actually took over the shop from Granny since the poor old lady could hardly handle her diner, let alone a café as well. But business has really picked up lately and unfortunately, I can’t do everything.”

“Well lucky for you I am a master at making coffee.” Killian replied, standing up and handing her his application.

“Thank you. I’ll get back to you shortly.” Emma said, mentally cringing at how dismissive she sounded. 

Killian simply nodded and smiled. “And thank you. I’ll be waiting.” He said, his voice dropping low.

Emma flushed at the sexual undertone, chastising herself. She turned back to her table, listening as the bell chimed again before relaxing her tense shoulders.

Emma had intended to wait a couple of days to call Killian, but the next day she was so swamped with customers she mixed up two drinks and even had a guy walk out. That night at closing time, she dialed his number.

“Hello, this is Killian.”

“Killian, hi!” Emma said, shaking her head at how girly she sounded. “This is Emma from the café.”

“Oh, hey Emma.” Killian replied.

“So your application was pretty impressive,” she started, even though she hadn’t even glanced at the thing, only pulling it out to get his phone number. “And I really need the help. When can you start?”

“How about tomorrow?” Killian asked, not missing a beat. Emma smiled at his enthusiasm.

“Sounds great. I’ll see you tomorrow at 7 am.” She answered.

“Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’m looking forward to working with you.” He replied, sending a shiver down Emma’s spine. She had to remind herself it’s just a job he was looking for.

“Hopefully you can hold your own out there. Please bring your driver’s license and social security card,” She said, slipping into boss mode. 

“No problem.” 

“Oh, and Killian? Ditch the leather, we’re a family friendly café.” She teased, hoping she didn’t hurt his feelings.

Killian laughed in response and Emma smiled to herself. 

They ended the call and Emma flopped back onto her bed. She pulled the covers over herself, not even bothering to change out of her uniform as she’d just be putting it back on in the morning. Her help wanted ad had been up for 5 weeks and she was wondering if it had become a little redundant, until Killian showed up. Emma tried to ignore how good he looked, the light scruff of his beard clashing against his bright blue eyes, and the crooked smile he gave her when he walked in. She knew she couldn’t mix work and play, and she wasn’t ready to commit after her last relationship ended badly.

Emma sighed, tossing and turning most of the night before falling into an unsettling sleep.


	2. Edible Complex

Emma groaned, squinting her eyes at the alarm clock on the nightstand. She gasped as the numbers registered in her groggy state. 7:09.

She jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom and sticking her toothbrush in her mouth. She scrubbed quickly, rinsing her mouth before scraping her hair into a ponytail. This was the first time she was late for work, ever.  With no time for contacts, she put on a fresh pair of socks and her work shoes before dashing out of her house.

Emma arrived at the café at 7:18, with the help of a few ignored stop signs, and her heart squeezed painfully as she spotted Killian sitting on the front step. She hopped out of her car, arriving breathlessly before him.

“Hey love, I was beginning to think I was being stood up.” He said, standing up and chuckling slightly. “Overslept?” He added, stepping aside.

Emma just sighed, unlocking the door and motioning him inside. “Is it that obvious?”

He turned around in the entranceway to appraise her, and Emma couldn’t help but blush.

“I think the glasses frame your face quite nicely, but the pink cheeks just tie everything together.” He replied, smirking.

Emma smiled, smacking him in the chest as he feigned being hurt.

“Are you ready to get to work, Killian?” Emma asked, noticing he swapped his leather pants for black jeans. She couldn’t help but appreciate the view as he stepped inside before her.

“Aye, Emma. As ready as I’ll ever be.” He said, winking at her.

She didn’t know if she could keep up with all his innuendos.

Killian turned out to be pretty damn good at keeping up with Emma. She would take the order, call it out to him, and he’d have it made and ready to be carried out to the customer within minutes. She had quickly shown him the various types of drinks and how they were made, worried he’d feel overwhelmed and walk out since she had arrived late. But he took to the machines like a pro and hardly had to look at the cheat sheet Emma had posted on the wall for herself.

“I have to say Killian, you handled that morning rush like a boss.” She said, sweeping up some crumbs while he wiped down a table.

“Thank you, lass. I’ve had tons of practice, actually.” He said, pushing in the chairs and leaning on one of them.

“What, like at home?” She asked, feeling dumb.

“Well, besides my own coffee maker, I used to brew a few pots for my brother’s crew while he was in the navy.” Killian replied, squinting at her. “You know, like I said in my application.”

Emma could feel the heat rising to her cheeks, as she struggled for words.

“Oh, well of course. Sorry, I must have forgotten.” She mumbled, shaking her head.

“That’s alright, love. I’m glad my presence alone was enough for you to hire me.” He said, causing Emma to laugh out loud.

“Hey, I really needed help. And you turned out to be really good at performing under pressure.” She replied, mentally kicking herself for not reading his application. She didn’t even recall what his last name was.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Killian said, giving Emma a look that would have had her swooning if the tinkling bell on the door hadn’t broken his gaze.

“Just wait until the lunch break rush.” She sighed, returning to her spot at the register.

With noon steadily approaching, Emma was relieved to see some familiar faces stop by.

“Regina, Robin, so great to see you guys!” Emma said, greeting the happy couple.

“Hey Emma! I see you’ve found some help.” Regina replied, looking at Killian and giving Emma a knowing smirk. Emma shook her head and mouthed “later,” before Regina asked some questions and embarrassed Emma further.

“What can I get for you guys?” Emma asked.

“I’ll have my usual dark roast with a splash of cream and 2 sugars, what about you Robin?” Regina replied, watching as Killian started her brew.

“Uh, I’ll have the same, thanks.” Robin replied, pulling out his wallet as Emma rang them up.

“That’ll be $4.65.”

“I’ll pay, don’t worry about it.” Regina said, but Robin was already handing Emma the money.

“Too late, babe.” He winked.

“You got that, Killian?” Emma asked as she worked out the change.

“Yep,” He replied sliding two cups onto the counter. “There you are, love.”

Regina’s eyes almost fell out and Emma knew she was in for it. “Emma, you better call me after work.” She said.

“Of course I will.” Emma replied, smiling sweetly at her friend and silently dreading that phone call.

“Oh, before I forget,” Regina added. “Robin and I are going out tonight and we want you to come with us.”

Before Emma could make up an excuse Regina said, “Oh, and your new employee is invited too, of course.”

Killian smiled, looking at Emma expectantly.

“Sure. Thanks Regina.” Emma forced, smiling at her friend fiercely.

Regina and Robin left, ushered out by a large group of teachers led by Mary Margaret. Emma groaned internally, praying the day would be over soon.

“That’s a wrap, Killian!” Emma said, flipping the sign to ‘closed.’

“Does that mean I can have one of these?” Killian asked, pointing to the display of muffins.

Emma laughed, “Sure, knock yourself out. They’re pretty tasty.”

Killian dug in as Emma phone beeped.

                Regina: Go home and be ready by 9!

                Regina: And your cute little friend there better be with you!

“Are you up for tonight? Regina can get a little crazy when there’s alcohol involved.” Emma said, shaking her head.

“Of course. I could use a night out.” Killian replied. “Where are we headed?”

“Probably some dive bar Robin and his friends hang out at. You can meet me at my place at 9.” Emma said, trying to her best to sound cool and not as nervous as she really was.

“Sounds like a plan. Just text me your address then.” Killian said. “So, do we just dump out this coffee?”

Emma laughed and showed Killian how to clean up, relieved when they finished early. Before leaving, Emma replied to Regina.

                Emma: His name is Killian and he is my coworker. That is all.        

                Emma: And yes he is coming.

“We are good to go.” Emma said, flipping the lights off. “You did really well today, Killian.”

“Thank you lass.” He replied, following her out the door. “So did you.”

“What is your last name, by the way?” She asked.

“So you really didn’t read my application?” He teased, slinging his arm over her shoulder.

Emma froze at the sudden contact but Killian didn’t notice. She tried to ignore the warmth radiating off of him and focus her now-scattered thoughts.

“I told you I didn’t.” She managed to reply.

“It’s Jones,” He said. “Killian Jones.”

He removed his arm and stuck his hand out. Emma shook it firmly.

“Emma Swan. Pleasure doing business with you today.” She replied.

“Swan. I like that.” He mused. “See you at 9, Swan.”

Emma watched him walk away, mentally counting the amount of shots it’ll take for her to ignore the fact that she’s falling for him. At least 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave a comment or kudos :)


	3. Cup-A-Cabana

Emma drove home slowly, her energy drained from the long day. Emma wondered if Killian would be able to hold up the café on his own soon so she could take a very much needed day off. She pulled into the driveway with visions of massages and face masks lingering in her mind.

With hardly any time to relax, Emma hopped into the shower, letting the hot water work over her muscles and soothe her frantic nerves. She tried telling herself it was just the late start that had her all worked up, but she knew it was the fact that she was going out with Killian tonight. Emma cursed Regina under her breath, knowing damn well the game she was playing. Being single isn’t all that bad, Emma thought as she washed her hair. She accepted the café because she knew it would take up most of her time without allowing any room for distractions of the male variety. Just because Emma enjoyed Killian’s good looks didn’t mean she was interested in letting him break down her walls that she spent so much time building.

After all of the hot water was used up and the pipes ran cold, Emma climbed out of the shower. She wrapped her hair in a towel, thoroughly inspecting her closet for something acceptable to wear. After a few failed attempts at piecing together an outfit, Emma spied something in the far back corner. She triumphantly pulled out a deep red dress, slipping it on over her strapless bra. She zipped up the side, turning in front of the mirror and admiring the way her body looked in it. Yes, this is what she needed. A bit of confidence goes a long way.

With black mascara, red lipstick, and nude heels, Emma was ready by 8:45. She spritzed a little bit of hairspray over her curled blonde hair and gazed at herself with acceptance. Tonight, she was going to have fun and not let Regina or anyone else tell her what to do.

Just as Emma walked out of the bathroom, her doorbell rang. Of course Killian was early, she thought, rushing over to the door.

 She paused, adjusting her dress and hair before opening the door slowly. She resisted the urge to smile like an idiot as she took in Killian’s expression. His eyes raked over her body, noticing the curves and dips that her work uniform normally hid. She cleared her throat and his eyes popped back up to meet hers.

“Uh, hey Swan.” He said, gaining his voice back. “You look…amazing.”

Emma felt the familiar heat creeping up her neck and stepped aside to invite Killian inside.

“Come on in, Regina is almost always late.” She said, motioning him in. As he passed by, Emma quietly observed his black button down, tucked into his famous leather pants. The scent of his aftershave lingered, a woodsy mix of musk and cedar.

He hovered by the door until Emma got an idea. She walked him through her tiny apartment, stopping in the kitchen to pull out two shot glasses.

“What do you say about a little pre-gaming?” Emma asked, smirking.

“Got any rum?” Killian replied, a keen look in his eye.

Half an hour later, Emma and Killian were on their 4th shot and in the middle of an intense ‘never have you ever’ game when Emma’s phone rang.

Emma jumped at the tune, completely entranced in the drinking game and forgetting any semblance of time. She realized it was after 9 when she glanced at the screen, a picture of Regina’s face popping up.

“Oh crap, she’s probably downstairs!” Emma said, answering the phone as she stood up. Swaying slightly, she grabbed onto the edge of the counter as Killian’s hands automatically reached out.

“Steady there, Swan.” He said, dropping his arms.

“Hello?” She answered, grabbing the shot glasses and putting them in the sink.

“Emma, where are you? We’re in front of your apartment!” Regina shouted as a car horn beeped outside.

“We’re coming!” Emma replied, hanging up before her friend could ask any questions.

“You ready?” She asked, picking up her clutch and turning to face Killian.

“Aye. I’m looking forward to tonight.” He declared, eyeing Emma once again.

She had to remind herself Killian was just a coworker, but the thoughts in her head swirled as she made her way downstairs. Firmly clutching to Killian’s arm to prevent from falling, she silently promised herself that she wasn’t going to stress or worry about anything tonight. Tonight was all about having fun and letting herself go, she reminded herself.

Emerging outside, Emma let the cool night air calm her down.

Regina squealed as she caught sight of the two of them arm in arm and Emma rolled her eyes dramatically at her friend. They climbed into the car, Robin nodding respectfully at Killian as Regina launched into her list of questions.

“So I have to know how you guys met, because Emma said you work there now and I know she would not just hire anyone. Are you two like, dating? Because I adore-“

“Wow, Regina, you sure do talk a lot!” Emma said, reaching forward to turn the radio up. Her cheeks flared red, and she mentally cursed her friend for embarrassing her again. She needed to figure out her feelings for Killian before she could even mention them to Regina, who has a tendency to take things way out of proportion.

When they arrived at the club a few minutes later, Emma was feeling the effects of the shots from earlier. She let Killian lead her to the bar, where she ordered a martini that she planned on drinking slowly. Turning her back to the bar, she surveyed the dance floor as Killian ordered his drink.

“I don’t recognize this type of music.” Killian said, suddenly very close to Emma’s ear. She shivered slightly at his breath on her neck, and recovered enough to answer him.

“It’s called house music,” She said, leaning closer so he could hear her. “I guess it’s easier to dance to.”

Killian simply shook his head, watching the girls jump around in their heels.

“The music gets better, trust me.” Robin said, emerging from the crowd with Regina.

“Let’s get shots!” Regina shouted, waving the bartender over.

Emma reluctantly agreed, clinking glasses with Killian before downing her vodka. She felt the alcohol hit her stomach and felt the effects almost immediately. Her head began to swirl and she felt like she was floating.

When her martini arrived, she handed it to Regina.

“I’ve had enough for now!” Emma explained.

When the music shifted, Regina dragged Robin to the dance floor. Emma watched in disbelief as they began kissing passionately, moving their bodies closely.

“She’s quite the wild child, eh?” Killian said, wrapping an arm around Emma’s waist. He dipped his head lower, his lips brushing her ear. “Fancy a dance, love?”

Emma shuddered, wanting nothing more than to wrap herself in his arms, but she pulled away and nodded instead. He smiled, setting his drink down and leading her to the floor. They maneuvered their way through the crowd, finding a small spot near the center.

Killian pulled her close, Emma gasping at the sudden contact. She felt the beat of the music pulsing through her chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, his hands settling on her lower back.

“Talk about liquid courage.” Emma said, raising her voice over the loud music.

“You picked up on my secret,” Killian laughed.

The DJ suddenly shifted to a slow song, the erratic bass suddenly ending. Emma felt her head sway, everything moving in slow motion. She held onto Killian for support, cursing her inability to drink like she was 20 again.

With everyone coupling up around them, Killian nuzzled her neck, his beard scratching her cheek lightly. She sighed, moving her arms around his neck and relishing in the feeling his presence brought. She had missed this, their bodies moving perfectly together, reminding her what it felt like to be with someone.

As the song came to an end, Killian tightened his arms as another romantic song came on. The DJ announced something, but all Emma could focus on was the warmth radiating off of Killian and how whole she felt. All thoughts melted away as they slowly swayed side to side, lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, a bit of a cliffhanger there. I'll upload the next chapter tomorrow! Thanks for reading, please don't forget to post a comment! I love reading them.


	4. Thanks A Latte

Before Emma knew it, the dance floor was emptying out and the music was coming to an end. Emma blinked around her, confused. Killian's hands were warm on her waist as she stepped away, unlocking her arms from around his neck. She tried to look for Regina but all she saw were girls running to the bar for one last drink as the lights switched on.

“We’re better off heading outside, love.” Killian said, grabbing her arm.

He led her outside to look for Regina, but all of the bodies blurred together and she struggled to keep her footing. She kept looking around, attempting to locate her missing friend. The world swirled around her and it seemed like seconds later a yellow taxi was pulling up and she’s climbing inside. Her head rested on his shoulder for the ride home, the bumps and turns in the road keeping her awake when it felt like she was being pulled under.

When the driver pulled up outside of her apartment, she stumbled out and nearly lost her balance. Killian was there to catch her, taking her around the waist and helping her upstairs.

“Killian, thank you so much,” She slurred, forcing the words out. She realized they hadn’t talked the whole way home, afraid to break the serenity of the silence.

“It’s no problem, love.” He replied, arriving at her doorstep. “It was my pleasure accompanying you tonight.”

Emma dug for her keys, turning to lean against the door for support. Killian stepped close to her, offering assistance. She slapped his hand away and giggled, dropping her clutch accidentally.

“Oops!” She said, putting a hand on his shoulder as he bent to retrieve it.

“There you are, Swan. Steady now.” He warned, turning the lock for her.

Before she knew what she was doing, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. All of her pent up emotions and sexual tension released, the adrenaline causing her to push her body against his. He mumbled against her lips and gently took her hands.

“Emma, wait-“ Killian said, pulling back.

“What?” She said, seeing the confusion on his face.

“You’re drunk, love. I can’t just take advantage of my boss-“ He started.

Humiliation flowed through Emma, producing unwanted tears. He didn’t want her. She shook her head, turning away and stepping inside. She slammed the door shut, ignoring his protests and turned the lock. He knocked on the door, pleading, but she didn’t listen. Tugging her heels off, she headed to the bathroom.

She knew getting involved with Killian would only lead to heartbreak. She blamed the alcohol for her actions, her usual perceptiveness clouded. She angrily rubbed off her makeup, cursing herself for letting her emotions take control. After removing her dress, she collapsed into bed, only pausing to turn her phone off before falling asleep immediately.

A loud alarm ripped through her dreams, pushing her into consciousness way too early. She groaned, forcing her eyes open to look at the clock. 6:15.

She hit snooze and laid back, evaluating herself and doing a mental check. She had a headache, her stomach hurt, and her eyes were sore like she’d been crying. Slowly, pieces of the night came together, painting the picture for her.

She had been out with Regina, Robin, and Killian. She had lost Regina and danced with Killian. Had she taken shots? She definitely took shots. She remembered dancing with Killian, the feeling of his arms around her. The bar closed, and she walked? No, she took a taxi home. But Killian was there too and he walked her to the door-

Emma groaned. Of course she had kissed him. She threw an arm over her eyes, wondering how she could be so stupid. Her walls were always up to prevent things like this.

As the second alarm sounded, she got out of bed and realized she was only in her bra and panties. Scoffing at herself, she got into the shower and thought about how she would handle the day.

Killian barely drank anything, besides the shots from earlier, Emma recalled. So he would definitely remember everything. Maybe if she played it dumb, it would hide her embarrassment.

Wondering why the hell she had gone out on a weekday, Emma paused in her living room. She spotted her key on the floor by the door, along with a piece of mail.

She picked it up, and read the message half-hazardly scrawled onto it.

_Emma, I’m sorry for how I acted. I hope you can understand my side and accept my apology. Also, you left your key in the lock._

Emma cringed, vowing to never get that drunk again. She wasn’t 23 anymore.

Tossing the card onto the coffee table, she grabbed her key and dug out her wallet from the clutch that was thrown onto the couch. Even though she would be 10 minutes early, Emma left to go to work. There was no sound on the quiet streets beside the soft rumble of her car.

She decided to turn her phone on when she got to the café early. She sat in her car, reading the messages as they beeped in.

                Regina: Robin and I are headed home! Get some tonight ;)

                Regina: You get home okay???

                Killian: Please take care of yourself, Emma.

                Killian: I’m sorry for what I said.

                Killian: Goodnight, Emma.

Sighing, she climbed out of the car to unlock the doors. She heard footsteps approaching behind her and she turned around, catching a glimpse of Killian. He rocked the hangover look a whole lot better than she did. His scruff and tousled hair only made him look more attractive as she just looked homeless in comparison.

“Morning.” She said, her heart fluttering uncomfortably. She struggled to remain calm, as all of her instincts told her to run.

“Good morning,” he replied. “You look better.”

“Really?” She said, stepping inside. “I was pretty out of it last night, I know.”

“Listen Emma, I’m sorry for last night-“

“What do you mean?” She feigned, turning to face him. He stopped and looked at her.

“When I walked you home, I- I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” He said.

“Killian, I don’t remember anything from last night.” She could hear her voice shaking, but she kept going. “So whatever it is that happened, I’m sure it wasn’t a big deal.”

And with that, she left him standing there and went to put her apron on.

They worked the morning in silence, only talking when relaying orders to each other. When the café cleared out around 10:30, they prepared for the lunch rush.

“Swan, do you really not remember anything?” Killian asked, restocking the filters.

She hesitated, wiping her hands on the apron. “I remember drinking, a lot.” She answered. “And dancing. But not much after that.” She was a horrible liar and saw the recognition on Killian’s face.

“Emma, when I walked you home-“

“Killian can you run to the back freezer and get some more dough? The teachers are coming by this afternoon and I’m afraid we’ll run out.” She said, hurrying to avoid the conversation. She ducked out from behind the counter and grabbed a broom.

Killian huffed off, and Emma forced herself not to feel bad. The only way she knew to deal with conflict was to remove herself from the situation, and since she couldn’t leave her own store she decided to busy herself with tasks instead.

The rest of the day played out the same way, with Emma interrupting and stalling Killian every chance she got. She was grateful when he eventually gave up and played her game, ignoring the dilemma from last night and focused on work.

She rushed him out of the store at the end of the day, claiming she had to meet with Regina right away. He probably saw through that lie, too, she thought. She watched him walk away in her rearview mirror, her stomach clenching as he looked back at her.


	5. Livin' La Vida Mocha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a longer chapter for you guys! I hope you enjoy it :)

Emma returned home and sighed at the state her apartment was in. She set down her purse and began to clean, starting in the kitchen. Rinsing out the shot glasses, she refused to think about Killian and decided to blast music to keep her head clear.

Singing along to some generic pop song, she finished the dishes, wiping down the counters with more vigor than usual. She scrubbed the stovetop, setting the oven on the self-cleaning cycle. She swept and mopped, then turned her attention to the living room. Clearing off the table, she tidied up the small space and vacuumed.

Just as she was headed to the bathroom, bleach in hand, her music cut off abruptly and her phone started ringing, Regina’s face popping up on the screen.

Emma sighed, tempted not to answer it, but she knew she’d regret that decision.

“Hello?”

“Emma!” Regina shouted. “How are you?” Emma could tell she was either drunk or nearly there.

“I’m fine Regina, what’s up?” Emma replied.

“You never called yesterday. I was worried!” Regina said.

Emma frowned, completely forgetting Regina had gone out with her that night.

“Did you and Killian hook up!” Regina nearly shrieked.

“Regina, no-“ Emma started.

“Oh my God, you totally did!” She continued. “Don’t lie, I saw the way you two were dancing all over each other!”

Emma sighed, knowing Regina was just drunk and didn’t know what she was talking about.

“Regina, how many drinks have you had?” Emma asked.

“Just 1! Or maybe 2, I don’t know.” She answered.

“Right, well I’ll call you tomorrow and we can talk then.” Emma said, knowing better than to continue egging Regina on.

“He really likes you!”

“Bye, Regina.” Emma said, hanging up the phone.

Her music continued playing but she didn’t feel like cleaning anymore. Instead, she pulled out leftover Chinese food and watched TV. The mindless reality show she put on wasn’t enough to keep her mind from drifting and thinking of Killian.

She didn’t remember the whole night, but she knew they had danced together. She could still feel the warmth radiating off of him, pressed tight against each other as everyone moved around them. So then why had he denied her at the door? Why all the build-up with the flirting and teasing if he hadn’t had feelings for her all along? It painfully made her ashamed of her actions again and she quickly shut off the TV, climbing into bed. She tossed and turned, worrying about how she’d even go about finding a replacement for such a good worker as Killian.

The café was closed on Sundays but Emma went in anyway, taking stock and ordering what she needed for the next week. She organized the pantry, stacking bags of flour on top of each other. She checked the expiration dates on all of the products in the freezer, tossing anything that had expired. After a day of busy work, she headed home and took a long bath.

She arrived at the café early Monday morning, surprised to see Killian sitting on the front step already. She was expecting to get there before him and find a task to do that would limit their conversation.

“Good morning, Swan.” He greeted, looking way better than he did on Saturday somehow. Emma tried not to notice he hadn’t done up his buttons all the way, a small tuft of chest hair peeking out.

“Morning, Killian. How are you?” She cringed internally at the shift to small talk, but was relieved when he began talking about a stray cat he had seen on his walk over.

Their friendly banter picked up as they prepped the shop for opening, Emma shaking out a rag of spilled coffee beans in his direction. In retaliation, he blew a handful of flour at her, laughing as she ducked out of the way only to end up with flour in her hair.

“Killian!” She complained half-heartedly, flipping her head upside down to get it out.

“Sorry lass, I was under attack.” He replied, helping her brush the rest off.

The day continued as usual, Emma relieved to find that the pressing topic seemed dropped for the moment. They fell into their routine, getting orders out incredibly fast as a team. Emma thought this was probably the best day of service she had for a long time.

However, Emma was reluctant to conclude that Killian was over what had happened, so she wasn’t surprised when he stopped her after she closed the door for the night. She had turned around to him standing there with his arms crossed, staring at her intently.

“Yes, Killian?” She asked, hesitant.

“Swan, we really do need to talk.” He started.

“Killian, I really-“

“No, no, listen,” He said gently, holding his hands up. “I gave you your time to think about this. And now I have an ultimatum.”

“You do?” Emma said shocked. Would he really quit over this?

“Just listen, love.” He replied, taken aback by her expression. “Tomorrow is going to be slow. I know how much you work and you truly do deserve a day off.” He grinned at the slow smile that spread on Emma’s face. “So I am willing to work the full shift so you can relax. But-“ He said, holding up a finger. “You have to let me explain things and talk about what happened that night.”

Emma frowned. She really wanted to bury the hatchet and just forget that night had ever happened. But she knew Killian deserved an apology, and she really did want a day off.

“Alright, fine, we’ll talk.” She agreed. “Let’s go to Granny’s for some dinner, I’m starving.”

They cleaned up the café and Emma prepped some donuts for the next morning, her mind racing. Killian wanted to explain things and she was sure it was that he wasn’t attracted to her like she thought. He just had a very easygoing personality that could be mistaken for flirting. Sneaking a glance at Killian, she watched as he wiped down the tables, a look of concentration on his face. She didn’t know why, but the thought that Killian didn’t want her completely erased her fear of commitment that had left her single all these years.

When they were finished for the day, Emma locked up the shop. Granny’s was only a few blocks away, so they walked there, tension stiff in the air. Emma waved to Ruby as they entered, and gave her a certain look that Ruby knew to mean she wanted a private booth in the back.

After they ordered their meal and Ruby handed them their drinks, Killian looked at Emma expectantly. Emma’s heart fluttered, her stomach twisting into knots. She took a deep breath, overwhelmed by how nervous she was.

“Emma, I just want to know why you lied about not remembering what happened.” Killian started. “And I know you’re lying because you’re horrible at it.” He added with a slight smile.

Emma nodded. “I know, Killian. And I’m sorry I lied, but I was just embarrassed over the situation. Maybe I felt a different kind of connection, but I know it was out of line for me to assume you felt the same way. I just hope you can overlook it and we can pretend it never happened.”

Emma met his gaze and paused at Killian’s look of confusion.

“What?” She asked.

“Emma,” Killian replied, shaking his head. “I didn’t deny your kiss because I didn’t feel a connection. You were drunk, love. And I wasn’t exactly sober, but I couldn’t stand to take advantage of you that way.”

Emma just stared at him, completely dumbfounded.

“So if I wasn’t drunk?” She began.

“Then I would have most definitely returned the kiss, with your permission.” He said, his voice lowering.

Emma shivered, her mind still in a daze.

“Killian, this whole time I thought…” She sighed, just blurting it out. “I thought you weren’t attracted me and denied me because of it. I know we had only just met, but we became good friends really fast and I didn’t know if it was too quick for you, but I was just acting on instinct and obviously I act on my feelings when I’m drunk because I never would have admitted it otherwise.” She took a deep breath. “Oh my God, I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

Killian laughed, waving away her comment. “It’s fine, Swan. If I’m being honest, I truly believed you were the most beautiful woman I had laid my eyes on. But I held back on the charm so it wasn’t too overwhelming.” He chuckled.

Emma didn’t even hear his joke, focusing on the way her stomach clenched when he called her beautiful. Had any man ever called her beautiful and truly meant it? She bit her lip, frightened by how unevenly her heart pumped in her chest.

Ruby arrived with their food, a grateful distraction in Emma’s case. Her head was muggy with these sudden feelings of romance that she wasn’t used to.

Killian didn’t notice anything awry, or at the very least he didn’t mention it. Emma relaxed more throughout the meal as the conversation eased into familiar territory. She marveled at the way her laugh escaped her lips without a thought, finding herself amazed by the sparkle in Killian’s eyes whenever he looked at her.

After they fought over who would pay the bill, before finally deciding to split it, they emerged outside. Turning back toward the café, Killian cleared his throat.

“You know, Emma, we didn’t really solve anything back there.” He said.

“What do you mean?” She asked, their footsteps the only sound on the whole street.

“We agreed we had feelings for each other, but where does it leave us?” He replied, slowing their pace.

Emma chewed her lip, sticking her hands into her pockets. She took a moment to think about what to say.

“Killian, I really do like you.” She started. “But I haven’t been in a serious relationship…jeez, I can’t even remember the last time I was.”

He was silent, so she cleared her throat and kept going.

“I just really don’t think I’m ready, and we hardly know each other…” She could feel his eyes on her face but she refused to look at him, staring ahead at the café in the distance.

“I obviously won’t force you into anything, Swan. I respect your decision. And if by remaining friends, we find out more about each other that leads to something more serious…then it’ll be worth it.” He held out his hand and stopped her from walking.

She looked at him quizzically until he opened his arms, leaning into the embrace automatically. His arms wrapped around her, squeezing gently.

“Thank you for understanding, Killian.” She said softly.

“No problem, lass. Here’s to friendship.” He replied.

“To friendship.”

 


	6. Lattetude Adjustment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the bad pun in this chapter title. Otherwise, enjoy!

Emma stretched out in bed, her joints popping rhythmically. She rolled over, glancing at the clock, and almost fell to the floor when she saw it was nearly 9:00. The fear ebbed away as soon as it came when she remembered she had the day off thanks to Killian.

She picked up her phone, tempted to text him. Her thumbs hovered over the screen before she placed the phone down, reassuring herself that Killian could handle this. She stretched one final time before getting up to shower.

She emerged from the bathroom, freshly clean, and decided to do laundry. She quickly towel-dried her hair, threw on a simple outfit of black jeans and a white V-neck, and gathered her clothes into the hamper. It was almost overflowing and she realized she was so busy all the time at her job she was never on top of things like laundry.

Dragging the heavy load down the hall into the laundry room, her mind wandered to the café. Killian would call if someone happened right? Of course he would. What’s the worst that could happen anyway?

“Maybe a fire could break out…” Emma mumbled, searching for an open washing machine. She threw half of the hamper in, not bothering to separate her lights and darks. Starting the machine, she broke the apartment complex’s rules and filled another washer with the rest of her clothes. She didn’t want to be doing laundry all day.

Returning to her apartment, she opened the fridge for breakfast, only to find almost nothing inside. She sighed, chewing her lip. She could go grocery shopping… but her laundry would be finished in 45 minutes and it would take her longer than that.

Without any second thoughts, she grabbed her purse and headed out the door.

Pulling into the parking lot, she took note that the building was still standing and hadn’t, in fact, burned down. She thought about turning around, but her rumbling stomach made her stay. She approached the door slowly, cautious of what Killian would think of her showing up on her day off.

Walking inside, she noticed there was a short line to the counter. Emma resisted the urge to start taking orders, and looked ahead to see who was being served. Her heart beat faster as she noticed it was Ruby Killian was talking to- Ruby all dressed up in a mini skirt, knee-high socks, and a crop top button up with only two buttons done up. She ignored the queasy feeling in her stomach and crossed her arms, her hands balling into fists.  She tapped her foot impatiently as they continued chatting- all smiles and eyelash flutters. Finally, a machine beeped and he turned away to pour her drink.

As the line slowly moved forward, Ruby turned to walk out of the door and noticed Emma.

“Emma! Hey girl.” Ruby said loudly, causing all heads to turn in her direction.

Emma locked eyes with Killian briefly before turning to the brunette.

“Hello, Ruby.” Emma said, pretending to observe the pastries.

“What are you doing here? Killian said it was your day off.” Ruby continued, blowing the steam off of her coffee.

“I just stopped in to check on things.” Emma replied, trying to suppress her anger. She knew she couldn’t take it out on Ruby when it was Killian she was pissed at. Why was she pissed exactly?

“Oh okay. Well make sure you have some fun today!” She said, finally turning away to leave.

Emma sighed, uncurling her tense hands. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Killian had agreed to be friends, Emma reminded herself. That means he can talk to other girls.

“Well hello there, love.” Killian greeted her as she reached the counter.

“Don’t call me that.” She grumbled, staring at the chalkboard menu above his head.

“Having a rough day, Swan? I thought you’d be happier on your day off.” He questioned.

“I was perfectly fine until I came in here and saw you flirting with Ruby.” She replied bitterly. “Just get me a dark roast with two sugars please. And a banana nut muffin.”

“Emma, I-“ Killian said, his eyebrows knotting together.

“Please, Killian. I don’t want to talk about it. Forget I even mentioned it.” She said, rooting through her purse for the exact change.

He paused, and then turned around to prepare her order. Sliding her things onto the counter, he took the money, but grabbed her hand as she turned to leave.

“Emma, please, let me explain-“ He tried.

“Killian, you have a line. Focus on your work.” She replied, taking her things and walking outside. She contemplated eating at the few iron tables set up on the patio, but decided against it when she realized the morning rush would be over soon and Killian would try to talk to her.

Instead, she simply drove home, balancing her coffee between her legs thanks to her lack of a cup holder. Her laundry wouldn’t be done for another 25 minutes and she couldn’t bear to be in her apartment alone, so she parked facing the street and leaned against the trunk of her bug. Nibbling on her muffin, she watched the quiet road and tried to calm herself down. Her bout of jealousy was sure to send some mixed signals to Killian, but they were just friends and friends don’t get mad at one another for flirting with someone else. Emma wasn’t sure if that meant she wanted to be more than friends with Killian.

A familiar red jacket caught her eye and she watched as Ruby approached her.

“Hey Emma! I didn’t know you lived over here.” She exclaimed, leaning next to Emma.

“Yeah I do, it’s nice to get away from the center of town.” Emma replied, skeptical of Ruby.

“Well, I was just walking to the park. I hope you enjoy your day off.” Ruby said after a moment of awkward silence.

“Ruby, wait…” Emma said. “I, uh, want to ask you something.”

Ruby nodded.

“Well, um. I just wanted to know if Killian was flirting with you this morning.” Emma said, her cheeks heating up. She felt ridiculous.

Ruby laughed. “Emma! Of course not!” She said. “Killian wouldn’t shut up about you, I had to practically force him to give me my coffee.”

“He…was talking about me?” Emma asked, confused.

“Constantly! All I did was ask where you were and it was like a fuse went off.” Ruby laughed. “He really likes you, you know.”

Emma blushed, shaking her head. She felt like a fool now.

“Wow, thank you Ruby. I’m sorry for how I acted earlier.” Emma said.

“It’s no problem, Emma. I’m glad I could help.” Ruby replied, patting Emma’s hand before walking away.

Emma finished her breakfast, the cool breeze nipping at her. She went inside, switching her laundry before returning to her apartment. She lit some candles and turned on the TV, laying on her couch to enjoy her day off.

A loud knock on the door startled Emma awake. She glanced around her groggily, the TV was still on, a show she didn’t recognize, but her candles had long since burned out.

She hurried to open the door, convinced it was someone there to complain about her laundry sitting in the dryer all day.

Needless to say, she was completely taken aback when it was Killian standing there instead of her landlord.

“Killian?” Emma asked. “What time is it? Is the café closed?”

“Yes…” Killian replied, expecting Emma to be mad at him, and frankly, more awake. “It’s 5:15, Swan. I just closed it.”

“5:15? Oh my God, I was asleep nearly all day.” Emma said, pushing her messy hair out of her face. “Come in, Killian, we need to talk.”

Killian followed Emma into her apartment, taking a seat as she made some tea. She flipped on some lights, returning with two cups and some sugar.

“Obviously, I want to apologize.” Emma said, dropping some sugar into her cup. “I really don’t know why I acted like that. It was totally middle school of me.” She paused, staring at her tea as she swirled it with a spoon.

“Emma.” Killian said, waiting until she looked up at him. “I accept your apology, love, but I don’t think you know why you were jealous.”

“I do,” Emma nodded. “It’s because I… I really do have feelings for you, Killian. But it isn’t fair for me to ask to be friends and then get mad when you talk to other girls.”

“Emma, as far as I’m concerned, you’re the only girl I want to talk to.” Killian replied softly. “And I don’t mind being friends, as long as you are aware that I feel more for you than friendship.”

“I know, Killian. But I…” She hesitated, taking a breath. “I’m scared of a relationship. I don’t know if I’ll screw it up. I’m just not ready.”

Killian placed his hand over hers. “Relax, Swan. It’s alright, I won’t force you into anything. Take your time, and we’ll work on it.”

Emma smiled up at him, grateful she found such an amazing guy for a coworker.

They spent the rest of the night eating pizza and watching bad rom com movies, Killian staying late. It was around 11 when he finally left, and the hug they shared replayed in Emma’s mind continuously as she struggled to fall asleep.


	7. Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, but hope it's worth it!

Emma awoke in a flush, turning off her blaring alarm. She sat back, closing her eyes to recall the images of the dream she was having. She couldn’t deny it, the dream was about Killian and it had been a steamy one. She took a cold shower to alleviate the dirty thoughts leftover, trying not to focus on what it would feel like to have his lips on hers.

She dried her hair carefully, flipping the ends with a brush to create soft waves. Instead of slapping on some mascara and calling it a day, she took care to apply eyeliner, concealer, and even some lip gloss. She observed her appearance in the mirror and scowled. Why go through the extra effort? It was her who was pushing Killian away, stopping their relationship from advancing.

She pulled on her usual work clothes, her confidence gone. She was convinced that Killian would eventually leave if they remained stagnant as friends. What guy would want to remain in a relationship that is going nowhere, especially if they both had feelings for each other? But Emma couldn’t convince herself to give in and accept him as her boyfriend. What if he suddenly realizes he made a mistake and didn’t want to be in a relationship, let alone friends? Then she would lose a great coworker and one of the closest friends she’s had in a while.

Picking up her phone, her fingers hesitated over the screen. She was contemplating texting Regina, asking her for advice. But these days Regina was too busy partying like her teenage years had been lost. Besides, she would probably just say to go for it without considering the consequences. Emma stuffed the phone in her purse, grabbing her keys and heading out.

Emma was surprised to find that Killian wasn’t there yet when she got to the café, as he was usually always there before her. Considering she was still pretty early, she went inside to start setting everything up. By opening time, however he still hadn’t showed and Emma reluctantly turned the sign to ‘open’. Before she could text him, a few customers streamed in and she had no choice but to run the show herself.

It was hard for her to get in the routine of working alone; she was so used to having a partner. Caught up in handling orders and making the drinks, she didn’t realize Killian had run in behind the counter until grabbed the cup from her hand.

“Sorry love, I overslept.” He explained, putting a lid on the drink and sending it to the counter.

“It’s fine, let’s just get this line down.” Emma replied, returning to the register to take the next order.

They worked together seamlessly, settling into their usual regimen with some small talk when they had the chance. Emma expected the line to be getting shorter, but each time she looked up it seemed like it was growing longer instead.

“Hi, Emma!” Mary Margaret said, stepping up the counter.

“Hi, Mary Margaret,” Emma replied. “What would you like today?”

“Oh, just a chai tea with some honey, please.” She said.

“Okay, that’ll be $2.50 please.” Emma said.

“This line is insane!” Mary Margaret said, handing her the money. “It must be because of the announcement.”

“Announcement?” Emma asked. “What announcement?”

“Oh you didn’t hear?” Mary Margaret replied. “All schools and offices were closed for a holiday today. I’m surprised you are open, you must be the only one in town!”

“What’s that?” Killian asked, sliding her drink onto the counter.

“Today’s been declared a holiday,” Emma said, turning to him. “We’re the only ones open.”

Killian’s eyes widened, assessing the line of people leading out of the door.

“Well, we better get to work then, aye?” He replied, winking at her. Emma smiled back at him.

“Hey, can I get my order taken? I don’t have all day!” A voice rang out from the other side of the counter.

Emma turned to look at a short man with a thick beard, recognizing him instantly as one of her most challenging customers.

“I’m sorry, Leroy. How can I help you?” Emma asked.

“I can’t believe I had to wait in this long line and I don’t even get prompt customer service.” He sneered.

“Again, Leroy, I’m sorry.” She said. “I can give you a 10% discount for your trouble.”

“Of course you will!” He replied. “I want a chocolate chip muffin and a dark roast with two shots of espresso, cream, and sugar.”

“Thank you, we’ll have that right out for you. That’ll be $3.00 with your discount.” Emma said.

“Hold on, Emma.” Killian said. “We’re out of chocolate chip. I’m gonna have to check in the back.”

“Go ahead, I’ll start on his drink.” She replied. “Just one moment, Leroy.”

“More waiting!” He huffed.

Emma turned to the work table, anger rising in her chest. She usually could handle long lines, but the stress of knowing she was the only shop open made it worse. Not to mention the added stress of Leroy, the human embodiment of the worst customer ever. She shuffled ingredients around, trying to remember his order. She blinked, her mind going blank. Leroy began tapping his foot impatiently, so she grabbed the decaf coffee, throwing in the espresso and milk. She mixed it, racking her brain for anything else he wanted.

Killian came back with the last tray of chocolate chip and handed her the sheet while he put the lid on the drink. She bit her lip, wrapping the muffin and reluctantly handing Leroy the coffee.

“Here you go.” She said, flashing a fake smile.

“Finally!” He replied, throwing the money at her.

“Alright, mate.” Killian warned. “No need to be rude.”

Emma straightened out the bills, putting them in the register as Leroy walked away. She tried to remain calm and take the next order, but Leroy returned. Storming through the café, he slammed the drink on the counter, splashing it everywhere.

“What is this?” He shouted. “I didn’t order this! You incompetent fools can’t even get a simple coffee right. This place should close down. I’m never coming here again.”

Emma tried to apologize but he interjected, spewing more hatred. Emma couldn’t help it, she felt her eyes start to water and her vision blurred.

“That is quite enough.” Killian said, stepping up to the counter. “Please leave.”

Emma took the opportunity to rush into the back room to compose herself. She leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. She wiped her tears away, angry at herself for letting Leroy get the best of her. She knew she had to get back out there, but she needed another moment. Killian had come to her rescue and was dealing with Leroy for her. She still heard them arguing in the front. She was grateful now more than ever for her brave coworker, no one had tried to stand up against Leroy before. She continued to calm her breathing down, grabbing a napkin and blowing her nose.

“You okay, love?” Killian asked, peeking his head around the corner.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Emma replied as he walked over to her. “Just a crappy day.”

“I know, I’m sorry,” Killian said. “But the angry troll has been dealt with. The sheriff just arrested him.” Killian smirked.

“Really?” Emma said smiling.

“Of course. I wasn’t going to let him yell at my- I mean, you like that.” He said, stepping closer to wipe away a stray tear.

“Killian, I…thank you.” She said quietly.

He nodded in return. Slowly, Emma leaned forward, overcome with emotion. Her eyes slipped closed as their lips met and Killian tensed. After a moment, he started kissing her back, moving his hands to cup her face.

She pulled back suddenly, staring at him wide- eyed.

“Emma-“

“I’m sorry, Killian. I shouldn’t have done that.” She whispered. “We should get back.”

“Emma, listen-“ He tried. But she was already walking back out.


	8. Bean There, Done That

Emma emerged back into the café, her line waiting patiently. She squared her shoulders, prepared to take on the rest of the day. Killian followed behind, taking his place at the counter as Emma stood at the register.

She avoided all conversation with Killian, her cheeks turning red whenever she thought about how abruptly she’d kissed him. What on Earth was she thinking? She didn’t even want to contemplate what he thought of her now.

“Emma.”

Emma turned back to the register, face to face with Regina.

“Hey, Regina.” Emma said. “What’s up?”

“I haven’t heard from you in a while,” She said, her voice more calm and serene than usual. “What’s going on with you?” She asked, eyeing Killian unceremoniously.

“Oh, Regina,” Emma said, sighing. “You don’t even know. We need to catch up.”

“I have some things to do…” Regina said, smiling. “But maybe tomorrow.”

Emma nodded as Killian slid Regina’s usual coffee onto the counter.

“Hi Regina,” He said. “No Robin today?”

“No, he’s a little tied up at the moment. I’ll let him know you said hi though.” She replied, turning to leave.

Emma and Killian shared a quizzical look.

“Something’s not right with her.” Emma mumbled.

The next customer stepped up, cutting off the conversation. In a way, Emma was glad for the line stretching out of the door. She always liked to be busy, as it saved time from overthinking. She made small talk with each customer, essentially saving no time for any interaction between her and Killian. She knew she’d get grilled as soon as they closed for the night, but in the meantime she hardly looked his way.

When the line got a little lighter, Killian ducked out to clean the tables. None other than Ruby entered the shop then, ordering a cappuccino. Emma worked the machine dutifully, the appearance of Ruby putting her off slightly. She knew it wasn’t fair to judge the girl, but with her outburst earlier she had no idea if Killian would prefer to spend time with a less confusing person.

When Emma handed her the cup, a fake smile plastered on her face, she watched as Ruby strode right over to the table Killian was cleaning. Emma stared at them, Ruby placing a hand on Killian’s arm as they laughed together. Without thinking, Emma left the counter and grabbed a broom.

“Killian, I need you to sweep behind the counter.” She said, stepping in between the two.

“Uh, sure thing, Swan.” He replied, grabbing the broom.

Emma ignored Ruby, picking up the washcloth Killian had been using and finished cleaning the tables. She looked up to see Killian watching her, smiling to himself. She glared at him, pushing in the chairs roughly.

“Two hours to go, love.” He said, leaning on the broom stick.

“I’m gonna have to stay late and restock our muffin and donut display.” She said, thankful she had an order coming in tomorrow.

“I’ll stay and help.” Killian offered.

“That’s okay, Killian. You don’t have to.” She replied, brushing off her apron.

“I want to.” He said, giving her the smoldering look that left her stomach full of butterflies.

“You can grab some lunch,” She said, turning to the display case. “I think the rush is over for now.”

“I’d rather have a chat, I think.” He replied, cocking his head.

Emma paused, sighing.

“It’s okay if you want to leave, Killian.” She said softly, not turning around.

“What?” He said after a moment. “Why would I leave?”

When Emma didn’t reply, he pulled her arm to turn her around.

“Emma?”

“Killian, I…” Emma glanced around the café, there were only a few people scattered around the tables but they weren’t paying attention to them. “I’m sorry I kissed you. I don’t want you to think I’m…” She shrugged, lost for words.

“Listen, Swan. I know that you’re conflicted. I can see the emotions clear as day on your face.” He smirked. “And if you aren’t ready, then I told you I would wait. I don’t want to leave so you can let that thought leave your pretty little head.”

Emma nodded, chewing her lip.

“What is it, love?” He asked.

“How are you so sure I’m worth waiting for?” She retaliated.

He paused, contemplating. After a moment he held up his hand, encouraging Emma to put her hand in his. Then, he lifted her hand to his chest, placing it flat against his t-shirt.

“Do you feel that?” He asked, closing the distance between them.

“Your heartbeat?” She breathed.

“As long as my heart is beating, I will never want anyone other than you.” He replied.

Emma met his eyes, everything clicking into place. Before she could open her mouth to say something, a man clearing his throat broke their trance. Emma pulled her hand away, spinning to face the register.

For the continuation of their shift, Emma grew increasingly frustrated at herself. She was finally ready to let go and fully commit herself to Killian. But a part of her felt like she was giving in too easily. Wasn’t the best part about starting a relationship is the chase? But she supposed she had put up enough of a fight. She snuck side glances of him every few minutes, relishing in the fact that two simple words could put everything into place and then she would truly belong to him.

Killian bumped Emma with his hip, breaking her out of her intense stream of thoughts. She looked up at him and he gestured to the clock on the wall.

“It’s closing time, lass.” He said, smiling.

As the last customer left the shop, Emma followed behind them and closed the doors for the night. As she was turning the sign to ‘closed’, she felt a presence behind her. Rolling her eyes, she turned around.

“I just have one question for you, Swan.” Killian said, holding up a finger.

“Yes?”

“If you don’t think of me as yours, then why do you get so possessive when Ruby comes round?” He asked, flashing her his signature smirk.

She returned the smirk, grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him close. “Maybe because I’m finally ready to admit that you _are_ mine.” She answered.

Killian’s eyes widened, his arms wrapping around her waist.

“So, does this mean…”

“Yes, Killian, I’m ready. You’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” Emma said, smoothing out his shirt and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He smiled and she inched closer, beckoning him to kiss her first for once. He drew nearer slowly, his eyes burning into hers. She nodded and he pressed his lips against hers, pulling her closer to him. With a groan, Killian deepened the kiss.

“We have to clean up eventually, love.” He said, finally pulling away when they both needed a breather.

“Screw it. We’ll come in early and clean tomorrow.” She replied, placing a peck on his lips.

“Volunteering me for an early shift, are you?” He teased. “I think I deserve a raise.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a raise.” She replied, kissing him again.

When they pulled away again, Emma flipped off the lights and all but ran to her car.

“Coming, Jones?” She taunted.

The air in the car buzzed with tension during the short drive to Emma’s apartment. She threw the car into park, climbing out and leading the way upstairs. She had barely closed the door before his lips were on hers again, his hands roaming her body. Somehow, they made it to her bedroom and they collapsed on the bed, lost in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Only 2 chapters left!


	9. Brewtiful Morning

Emma sighed, snuggling closer into Killian’s chest. She had just begun drifting off to sleep again when she heard a clang from the kitchen. Her eyes flew open, and she immediately glanced around her in confusion. Where was she?

The room looked familiar and she heard voices floating up from the floor below. It all came back to her with a slamming force, pushing the breath out of her body.

The café, her apartment, the club, _Killian_ …

She was a completely different person. But now she was herself again, lying in her bed with Killian.

She nudged Killian and he woke up with a groan, his eyes locking on Emma’s in wonder.

“Emma?”

“Killian, we… we’re at my parent’s house.” Emma said in disbelief.

He looked around him, his brows scrunching together in confusion. Emma watched him, seeing the recognition in his eyes the moment he realized what had happened.

“Who is downstairs, then?” He finally asked.

“Only one way to find out.” She replied.

 She climbed out of bed, running to the kitchen with Killian following behind her.

“Mom…Dad?” She asked, confused.

Her parents were in the kitchen, disheveled from sleep.

“Emma?” David asked, leaning out of an embrace with Mary Margaret.

“What just happened?” She asked incredulously.

“I think it was a curse,” He replied. “It must have been Regina.”

 “Where is Henry?” She asked, sitting down at the breakfast bar.

“He’s still asleep.” Mary Margaret replied. “We were completely different people. Just like the first curse.”

Emma nodded. “But why?”

David and Mary Margaret looked at each other. “We have no idea. Before the curse, everything seemed so normal.”

“I think I know why.” Killian said, speaking up from behind them. Emma turned around to see Killian holding up a phone.

“The messages in this device say Regina wanted everyone to forget about everything.” He said. “I think it has something to do with Robin.” He continued, sharing a look with Emma.

“Mary Margaret and I will go check it out.” David said, crossing the room to get his coat. “You two should stay here with Henry. I’ll call if anything happens.”

“Be safe.” Emma called out after them.

The house was quiet again as the door shut closed.

“How much do you remember, Swan?” Killian asked, stepping up behind her.

“If you’re asking if I remember us falling in love, then yes.” She replied.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close against him.

“I remember.” She breathed.

They stood like that for a moment, the memories flowing freely between them. The sound of footsteps pulled them out of their reveries.

“Mom?” Henry asked.

Killian straightened up, his hands moving to Emma’s shoulders as she turned toward her son.

“Hey buddy,” She said softly.

“It worked!” He exclaimed, running over to hug them.

“What worked?” Emma asked as Henry slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her neck.

“I reversed the curse.” He said proudly, stepping back to beam at them.

“What do you mean, boy?” Killian asked. “How did you reverse it?”

“With the quill and the storybook,” He replied. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“Well, I know the perfect place to sit down and talk.” Emma said, turning to smile at Killian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting! Just the epilogue left, I will post it next week :)


	10. A Brewed Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue! Thank you all for sticking it out with me, hope you enjoy it!

Emma looked up and smiled, her hands elbow deep in dough. Killian and Henry were running around the cafe, dodging tables in a jovial game of tag.

“Can’t catch me!” Henry teased, pushing a chair in between them.

“Hey, that’s cheating,” Killian said, side-stepping the chair and catching Henry by his collar. “Got you!”

They laughed together and Emma couldn’t help but smile at the pair. The jingling bell alerted her to the front where Mary Margaret and David were coming in the door.

“Hey you guys, ready for your big opening?” David said, walking over to Henry and tousling his hair.

“Grandpa, the café has been open for months!” Henry reminded him.

“Well yeah, but now that we’re ourselves again it’s kind of like a grand opening.” David replied.

“It sure is,” Emma said rinsing her hands off and drying them on a towel. “Okay boys, your dough is all ready to go. Just pop them in the fryer and you got yourselves some donuts.”

“Awesome!” Henry said.

“Hey Henry, why don’t you show David and Mary Margaret the fresh batch we just made. I want to talk to your mom outside.” Killian said, giving Emma a look that had a sharp feeling piercing through her chest.

Emma followed Killian outside, her curiosity peaking as he opened the car door.

“Killian, what are you doing?” She asked.

He picked up a white box that she hadn’t noticed before and shut the door.

“Killian…” Emma started, her hands getting sweaty.

“Hush, love,” He said lightly. “Let me do this.”

Her heart started beating a mile a minute as he stepped close to her, holding up the box.

“Emma, the past few months have been the most confusing times of my life. But one thing made sense in all of it- you. Even through curses that erase our memories, we’re still drawn to each other. It’s meant to be,” He said, smiling brightly. “And I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Oh, my God.” Emma whispered as Killian got down on one knee.

“I love you, Emma.” He said. “Will you marry me?”

He opened the box, revealing a chocolate cupcake with a diamond ring sticking out.

Emma laughed, wiping her tears as she pulled him up.

“Yes, of course I will.” She said, pushing the box to wrap her arms around his neck.

They kissed as cheers erupted from behind them.

Emma turned, seeing Henry, Mary Margaret, and David clapping in the window of the café.

She smiled and waved at them, turning back to see Killian pulling the ring out of the cupcake.

“Want some frosting?” He teased, holding it up.

She laughed, licking the frosting off of the ring before sliding it onto her finger.

“Killian, it’s beautiful.” She breathed, holding up her hand.

“A family heirloom,” He replied.

She cupped his face, running her fingers over the coarse hair on his cheeks.

“I love you, too.” She said, sealing their engagement with a kiss.

  



End file.
